


Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

by Lux



Category: Pokemon Colosseum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux/pseuds/Lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the badlands of Orre, the wild, the ruthless, and the outcast rule the streets and the law is little more than an old wives tale. Amidst all this chaos and confusion, a group has unleashed a new method of using Pokemon and controlling the region... but they won't get by without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a stunningly original option of ficcing Pokemon Colosseum. I'm not promising any regular updates, but I'll try to update as often as I can. I'm mostly doing this as an exercise to improve my writing. I have no idea if it will work though.
> 
> My friend wrote the summary.

The Orre region. A desolate and hostile region, torn apart by years of war and foreign occupation, long since abandoned by wild pokemon. A land where those who are fortunate enough to have amassed or were born into vast riches forsake the region for safer and more stable regions. Those who are unable to leave must make do and eke out an existence and survive.

Some people manage to keep on the straight and narrow, such as the citizens of Phenac City or Agate Village, but it is more common to see people turn to crime and preying on the weak and less fortunate, such as the thugs in Pyrite Town or The Under. Many organise themselves into gangs, the most notorious and well organised being Team Snagem, who also have the dubious honour of being the longest running gang in Orre. The group's current headquarters, an old military base hidden in the secluded Eclo Canyon had been serving them well for several years, and would have served them well for several more if it wasn't for a young man in a blue coat quickly making his way through the building, with an empty duffel bag slung over his shoulder and an umbreon tailing him. Both ignored the attempted calls and greetings by the grunts of the organisation as they made their way to an area of the building that was off limits to all members of Team Snagem bar the head of the organisation.

As they approached a heavy metal door, the young man pulled out his PD*A to check the time. "I'd say the time is just about right" he said to himself, smirking as he pulled a detonater out of his coat. He turned to the umbreon "Cover your ears and keep away from the door Sol, because if everything will go according to my plan, there's gonna be quite the bangs!"

Yipping in reply the umbreon, Sol crouched down and put his paws over his ears, a mimicry of what humans and human-like pokemon did to block out loud noises and closed his eyes. As soon as he saw that the pokemon had done its attempt in covering his ears, the man pulled down his heavy sunglasses, and braced himself as he detonated the explosives that he had managed to convince his boss to store in there the previous day. Not that Gonzap knew that he was storing explosives in there.

The explosion took out the door leading in to the room as well as most of the wall, as well as the wall leading to the outside. The explosives weren't meant to be particularly damaging, just big enough to punch a couple of holes into the room to enable a quick entrance and get away for the duo.

The young man quickly entered the room, his sunglasses blocking out the worst of the smoke from his eyes and hisleft arm over his mouth and nose in an attempt from enhaling too much smoke, and quickly found his prize, a small blue device lined with red, Team Snagem's latest acquisition, a portable Snag Machine. He quickly grabbed the machine and stuffed it into the duffel bage before making his way over to the hole in the other wall and began to scale the outer wall down to the ground. When he made his way down, a quick yip was the only warning he got as he saw a blob of black fall to the ground, before gracefully landing on its feet. "Nice jump there Sol" he complimented, "but we should probably get the hell outta here 'fore the rest of the team catch up to us, yeah?" The umbreon nodded in agreement and without further words the duo sprinted off in the direction of the man's hoverbike, where an espeon lay in wait for them.

As they were making their mad dash, the front door to the base opened, and several grunts dashed out, trying to catch up to the duo, a large and intimidating looking man (albeit with a ridiculous mustache and eyebrows) quickly followed the initial wave of grunts. "Don't let them escape!" he hollered to the grunts, before directing his full attentions to the escaping duo "Wes you fucking traitor! I give you everything you could want and this is how you repay me! Get him Skarr", he lobbed a pokeball and emerging it from a brilliant flash of white was Gonzap's trusted skarmory. She screeched as she sped over to Wes and Sol, swooping and clawing at them.

"Well maybe you should think twice about who you-ah fuck!" the man, Wes replied over his shoulder before he was cut of by the skarmory's attacks. The hoverbike not too far away now, and the lavender blob of the espeon was clearly visible in the side carriage, pushing himself he lept into the driver's seat and quickly deposited the duffel bag into the side carriage which was quickly followed by the umbreon. Almost as soon as Sol got in, Wes started up the engine and began to speed away from the base. As they were leaving, he took out another detonator and activated it, causing a massive explosion in the back of the base which rocked the canyon, where the large and old Snag Machine was kept, the resulting plume of smoke could be seen from as far away as Pyrite Town and Mt Battle, blowing the cover and secrecy of the base and signalling its presense to Orre's rather meagre and rather corrupt police force.

The second explosion stopped almost all of the pursuers in their tracks, giving Wes and his companions precious time to further the distance between them. It wasn't long before they cleared the entrance of Eclo Canyon and were greeted by the vast sands that comprised of the majority of Orre's land. The hot air and flecks of sand blasted against his face, and the weight of his betrayal weighed heavily upon him, but he couldn't help but grin. He managed to fuck up one of the most feared criminal organisations in Orre and managed to get away.


End file.
